The Commonwealth Defence Force
"Victory through technology!" The Commonwealth's leading defence institution, the CDF is the proud military service of the Commonwealth. With branches including the Ground Division, Air Division and Sea Division, as well as the sub-branches of the Ground Division, the CDF is a powerhouse of an army, trained on the constant attacks from the hordes of Orcs on their borders. Led by the War Master General, the Commonwealth Defence Force is sworn to the protection of their homeland and it's people, against any and all threats. Ground Division The footsoldiers of the Commonwealth, the Ground Forces are lightly armored and carry single-shot firearms with bayonets and sabers. Officers are equipped with a single flintlock pistol and a Saber, while footsoldiers typically carry a rifle. They wear a neat green and red outfit with a black cloak. Soldiers are equipped with olive drab fatigues, ammo and food packs, a thick cape made of waterproof material and a metal helmet that is capable of also serving as a boiling pot for water or food. Hard-wearing and sturdy leather boots finish off the outfit. While all provisions and vehicles for the standard soldiers are in this olive drab, special divisions have unique colour schemes. Special Divisions Devised to deal with specific situations, the Special Division are tasked with specific missions and have their own unique structure. Military Police The chief police force of the Commonwealth, the MPs wear a blue version of the standard uniform with a white helmet or hat for officers, cloak, and bottoms. They are also equipped with a wooden baton-type club for non-lethal suppression. Cavalry Division Horseback riders, the uniform is in a dark tan colour and they are equipped with a small riding crop. The Cavalry Division have a unique helmet style, designed to protect against potential falling damage. The Cavalry are also in charge of vehicles such as tank units and motorvehicle units (Motorbikes, Cars, etc.) The Cavalry have also been put in charge of the new Struchok I armored weapon. Border Watch A unit of specialists and riflemen who move fast around enemy lines. They operate as a surgical strikeforce, reinforcing positions and performing covert missions within enemy lines to assassinate warchiefs and disrupt the flow of soldiers and supplies to the front lines. The uniform is black with dark grey, and has a very unique look. Officers wear a black version of the standard outfit as a dress uniform, but when on mission will typically wear the same uniform as the men, due to it's hard-wearing and ease of mobility. Border Watch are equipped with longer-range Rifles and frequently make use of fast-moving vehicles such as automobiles and motorbikes. Sea Division Officers of the sea, the Sea Division patrol the ocean borders of the Commonwealth in Ironclads, the latest innovation in sea-faring technology, battleships made of metal. Although the sea division is very small compared to the other divisions of the CDF, and a lesser navy, they manage to still pack a punch and are more than capable of protecting the sailor and merchant vessels of the Commonwealth. Air Division The newest division of the Commonwealth Military, the Air Division are in charge of airships and fighter planes. Cities around the Border tend to have an airship docked at all times, and while these airships are not as fast or skilled as the Domain's air crews, they are more than capable of defending against the occasional Dragon attack or flying creatures of the Winter Kingdom and it's Orcguard. Ranks and Duties Enlisted Enlisted personnel are those who sign up from the streets, are given basic training and shipped out to their unit for deployment. All enlisted personnel start off as Privates, and rise through the ranks through their deeds and actions. An additional enlisted duty is the "Ordinaret", or Officer's Aide. The Aide is typically a corporal in rank and is tasked with serving as a servant to an officer- duties may include shaving, cleaning, hair-cuts, providing food, cooking, driving the officer's vehicle, caring for the officer's horse, preparing the officer's bed and bath, relaying orders, reading messages from command, and serving as a scribe. An Ordinaret is typically hand-picked out of the soldiers under an officer's command by the officer themself, and as such tends to be of the same gender as the officer.Category:Commonwealth